


Laughing Language.

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mistakes, Not Beta Read, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Uhura and McCoy budding relationship.Uhura was staring as he walked into her class. Sure she expected to see him around campus.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	Laughing Language.

Laughing Language  
Summary (ST’09)

Uhura was staring as he walked into her class. Sure she expected to see him around campus. McCoy was the butt of the jokes when they got off the shuttle. But then when they learned who he is, it changed.  
So still staring she watches as he takes a seat one row down and several over. The room was filling and not settling just yet. Getting up she moves to just behind him to jump over and stand before him. He looks up at her in shock.  
“fancy meeting you here.” He says with a slight smile.  
“why are you here?”  
“it’s political science.”  
“yes, but why?” he smiles at her.  
“because when interacting with other species one ahs to show some decorum, even if you are saving their life.” She smiles at him taking a seat beside him.  
“so where is your shadow?” he gives her a funny look then he realizes.  
“he’s where ever he is. Damn kid.”  
“we must all be kids to you. But you’re not that much older than us. Just wiser.” He laughs. She likes his laugh. That is one of the things that drew him to her. Their annoyance, Jim kirk, had dragged him to a bar for a night out. Well kirk left him to acquire a conquest. The two spoke and became friends.  
“Not that wise.” She knew his story. Setting her padd down she looks over at his. It’s in a language she is learning, next week.  
“Where did you get that?”  
“From a new doctor at Starfleet medical.”  
“I’ve only seen a rudimentary outline of the language.”  
“Well I have to learn the biology and the translator only works so far.” She smiles at him. Feeling so at ease with him. Could she like the best friend to a man she detested.  
“Can I see that?” Smiling he hands it over. Uhura trying to read it but he corrects her. Loving how his accent helps with languages. And that is when it starts to hit harder.

//

She tries to distract herself with the exotic of Spock. And Spock welcomes her advances. Then the whole destruction of the fleet. Introducing the challenge of Jim to Spock and the downfall from there. Trying but not succeeding.  
Then Jim died and Spock flipped out. But that left Leonard who had helped save them all. Getting no credit.  
Sitting beside Leonard as he watches Jim live. Reaching out she takes Leonard’s hand.  
“Rinne tú go maith.” (You did good.)  
“Ach nach bhfuil sé go leor.” (But it’s not enough.)  
“A ligean ar a fháil amach anseo.” (let’s get out of here.)  
“Ba chóir liom .... i gcás?” ( I should…where?)  
“Sa bhaile, liom.” (home, with me.) They had both begun to lose their anchors. The ones they thought they would be with forever. True they would but not in the capacity they once were. Forging a new path. She takes both his hand in hers.  
Spock comes in as they get up to depart. He looks at them both and their hands. Looking to Nyota he understands.  
“He needs bed rest. “ McCoy tells him.  
“Does he not need more observation?”’  
“That is what he has you for. Besides he gave you credit already for saving his life.”  
“Thank you for saving him.”  
“I didn’t do it for you.” There is more to be said but Spock just looks to Nyota who is a emotional compass to him. Pointing where he should stop or continue. Yet, sometimes he can ignore her.  
“He will be grateful.”  
“Doubt it, he thinks it’s expected. But I will do it each time. Live long and prosper Spock.” He looks to Jim one last time. Still asleep. Still recovering. Still alive.  
“Live long and prosper to you.” Spock takes the post that they had vacated.  
Tugging on his hands she pulls him from the building and into the light.

//

McCoy’s reputation of being a lion in bed was not an exaggeration. He only has had a select few conquest. And after each one his reputation grew for a explosive time. Fireworks all night long. 

// The End //

~August 28, 2016: Last Touched.

~ No clue from here. Probably some smut. Unsure. Probably Jim actually thanking Bones for saving his life. Nyota getting pissed on his behalf.

**Author's Note:**

> August 28, 2016: Last Touched  
> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.


End file.
